The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus utilized in subterranean wells and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a packer setting/re-setting tool. Completion of oil wells with sand control screens in an open hole is a method to complete a reservoir section. In general the completion string comprising screens, production sleeves, and various other components may be lowered into the wellbore and positioned at the desired location adjacent a producing formation. The completion string may be maintained in position using a hanger and/or a packer, which may generally be located at or near the top end of the completion string section. The hanger and/or packer may be set in any conventional manner. In circumstances in which the hanger and/or packer are not set according to the desired specifications, the entire string may be retrieved, repaired, and replaced within the wellbore.